<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dos Pecas by OldMyth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532000">Dos Pecas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth'>OldMyth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Scents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik piensa que los hermanos Xavier son unos ridículos, pero al pasar a un lado de ellos, cree encontrar a su destino. Y aunque conoce a Charles, Erik forza su atención en Raven.</p><p>Día 3: Omegaverse<br/>Cherik Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dos Pecas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Realmente estoy agotada físicamente y acabo de terminar el fic hoy, así que no tiene beta-reader y si de repente pierde sentido la historia, ya saben que fue. En el futuro planeo editarlo, lo siento.</p><p>Crédito de la idea: FirstAvenger26 ¡¡Gracias!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Desde que el semestre había comenzado, Erik había notado una nueva cara entre la multitud. Era imposible no notarlo, con esos ojos tan celestes y brillantes, unos labios color cereza y la manera en la que sonreía. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No estaba enamorado, y a pesar de que podía aceptar con facilidad y honestidad que era muy atractivo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo en intentar conocerlo o entablar una conversación con él. Era un extraño más, una cara bonita que apreciar a lo lejos, pero nada más. Erik no estaba interesado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dos meses habían pasado y Erik ahora sabía más de él. Su nombre era Charles y tenía una hermana, Raven, que gritaba su nombre cada vez que lo veía desde a lo lejos, como si no se hubieran visto en años. Y la respuesta de Charles era gritar el nombre de su hermana de regreso con una gran sonrisa. Siempre era lo mismo, y a pesar de que lo encontraba ridículo, Erik ya se había acostumbrado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El espectáculo siempre pasaba a lo lejos, cuando Erik esperaba fuera de un salón en el tercer piso y los hermanos, junto con sus amigos, se encontraban pasando por enfrente del mismo edificio. También había sucedido cuando Erik compraba su almuerzo en la cafetería, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Charles y Raven tenían muchos amigos a pesar de que siempre eran caras diferentes. Probablemente eran muy populares, pero no podría estar totalmente seguro. La universidad era como una pequeña metrópoli, cada carrera, cada clase, cada edificio y piso totalmente distintos e independientes. Podía haber días en los cuales Erik no vería a sus amigos a pesar de estar en la misma carrera, simplemente porque no coincidian en la misma área de la universidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Un mes más pasó y Erik sabía que los hermanos tenían gustos totalmente diferentes en cuanto a lo que comían, tomaban y cómo vestían. Aunque a veces, Raven parecía usar los suéteres de Charles o su guantes. Además, también observó que a pesar de que eran muy unidos, no estaban en la misma carrera, y no llegaban ni se iban juntos de la universidad. Y mientras pensaba en eso, frunció el ceño.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Algo aquí estaba sospechoso.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de una larga semana dónde Erik se había internado en las diminutas habitaciones de biblioteca que servían para estudiar en pequeños grupos, el cerebro de Erik ya no daba para más. Las actividades, problemas, las tareas y estudio lo habían consumido, y a pesar de que estaba por terminar, aún le faltaba su última clase de las 7:30pm, dónde tenía que presentar un examen y entregar su trabajo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odiaba su horario, pero no era como si hubiera tenido una opción al escoger sus clases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azazel y Janos iban a tomar una siesta en el departamento de éste último, mientras Emma tenía su horario lleno. Eso lo dejaba solo por dos horas y media. Y aunque podría ir a biblioteca y dormir, prefería estar despierto, con temor de quedarse dormido y no despertar a tiempo para el examen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Optando por algo seguro pero tranquilo para su cerebro y salud mental, decidió irse a un café. Era, definitivamente, su lugar favorito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La música que tenían siempre era tranquila y agradable. No sabía de música ni de instrumentos, pero sabía distinguir los sonidos con facilidad, y estaba seguro que ese tipo de música no era algo que sonaba por la radio o en lugares comunes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La luz y los colores del lugar eran perfectos. Era fácil trabajar ahí, se podía trabajar o dormitar sin problema alguno, pero Erik no podría dormitar ahora. Había comprado una taza de café y el lugar tenía el agradable aroma de granos de café. Podía relajarse libremente y dejar su mente andar, cuando se acercara la hora para el examen, su celular le alertará.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero por ahora, iba a disfurtar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entre sus planes estaba llegar a casa, comer algo y tirarse en la cama. Dormir todo el fin de semana. Quizá podría ver una película o terminar de leer su novela, que había pospuesto por exámenes y trabajos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Había pasado una hora y Erik ni lo había sentido. Su plan era sacar sus apuntes para volver a repasar, pero sabía que en estos momentos su cerebro no absorbería más información, por lo que decidió hacer absolutamente nada más que disfrutar su café.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La alerta de su celular sonó. Era tiempo para irse al salón si quería estar ahí temprano, y justo cuando la apagaba, escuchó por el pasillo voces familiares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No le dio importancia y después de regresar la taza, y agradecer, se topó con los hermanos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven tomaba a Charles del brazo entre risas mientras entraban al café. Raven ni siquiera vió que Erik estaba ahí cuando pasaron justo a un lado de él, pero Charles lo volteó a ver. Había una extraña mirada en él mientras parecía sonreírle, y en el momento cuando Erik decidió ignorarla y darse la media vuelta, lo percibió.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ese aroma que le abría los ojos a la realidad. A una nueva realidad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que nunca pudo encontrar a alguien que le explicara sobre el aroma, todos tenían razón. Era solo cuestión de percibirlo para saber de que se trataba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik había encontrado a su destino.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>La alarma en su celular volvió a sonar, y a pesar de que quería ir hacia donde los hermanos se sentaban, y Charles lo miraba con una sonrisa - que Erik simplemente no podía describir, no podía. Ya era tarde y si no llegaba a tiempo, no podría ni presentar el examen ni entregar su trabajo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik corrió.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El fin de semana era suficiente para pensar lo que había sucedido. Repasó la situación y no podía creer que Raven fuera un omega. De hecho, ninguno de los dos parecía un omega, y no era que Erik estuviese generalizando, pero existen características fuertes en cada género, y su primera impresión era que ambos eran beta. Quizá Raven alfa.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodó en la cama y pensó en lo que tendría que hacer ahora. Podría ignorar la situación, pero ahora que estudiaba ese momento, recordaba que Charles lo había volteado a ver. ¿Acaso ya sabía lo de Raven y él? ¿Raven sabía?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh.” No, no podía ignorar la situación. Era su destino, ¿cómo iba a seguir su vida a sabiendas que Raven estaba justo a su alcance y aun así, no hizo absolutamente nada por unirse a su destino?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era imposible ignorarlo, por más esfuerzo que hiciera, sabía que no iba a poder. El anhelo de estar con alguien creado especialmente para ti era imposible de ignorar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frotándose la cara con frustración se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba de una. Y eso era el tener que ir a buscar y hablarlo con ella. Seguramente cuando eso suceda, ella se daría cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Al menos se veía como una persona alegre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y a pesar de que estaba planeando cómo hablarle, cómo hacer esto sin que pareciera como un enfermo o un perdedor, su mente seguía recordando la cara de Charles, una y otra vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gruñó y se acomodó debajo de las sabanas. Luego se preocuparía por eso, ahora dormiría todo el día y recuperaría las horas de sueño perdidas.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El lunes llegó y Erik ya había tomado una decisión. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El plan era hablar con Raven e intentar iniciar una conversación de lo más normal y lógica posible. De no apresurarse a hablar de su destino ni de que por fin la había encontrado, porque eso sin dudas, asustaría a cualquiera. Y si Erik tenía algo de suerte, en ese momento de la conversación Raven iba a poder comprobar con el aroma quién era él, y quizá no tendría que decir nada ni parecer un enfermo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El plan también incluía no pensar en Charles, detener su mente cada vez que intentara presentar su imagen en sus pensamientos. De no sentirse observado por él, ni preocuparse por lo que Charles podría pensar. Después de todo, esto era entre Raven y él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pero las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles, y con quién se encontró primero fue con Charles en la biblioteca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pesar de que sentía que esto no era casualidad y que Charles lo siguió, Erik aun así estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veía a Charles solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hola,” Charles susurró.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hola,” Erik lo observó un momento, pensando que era un tanto extraño el platicar ahí, pero eso no lo detuvo de intentar olfatear el aire, intentando discretamente de detectar el aroma de Charles, pero no podía oler nada diferente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sé que no nos conocemos pero tengo un proyecto en mente, y me contaron que tu eres muy bueno en robótica.” Charles seguía susurrando con una sonrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Quién te dijo que soy bueno?” Probablemente Erik no era el único que sabía sobre los hermanos. Quizá los hermanos también saben sobre él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charles Xavier,” extendió la mano. “Un placer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik miró su cara, luego su mano, y de nuevo su cara. “Erik Lehnsherr.” Tomó su mano en un firme apretón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si tienes tiempo y encontraste tu libro, ¿te parece si tomamos un café y te explico mi idea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik asintió. Tal vez, después de todo, no sería tan difícil poder hablar con Raven.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El proyecto que Charles tenía en mente resultó ser algo muy innovador e interesante para Erik. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Erik se había emocionado de ser parte de él, y no solo eso, su concentración estaba totalmente en Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En su conversación, sus ideas, y su voz. De su cabello que se veía tan suave, y esos ojos tan grandes y azules. De los dos lunares en su nariz y sus labios color cereza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolutamente todo de Charles pedía su total atención y sin darse cuenta, Erik lo hacía naturalmente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y ese aroma tan suave, pero tan delicioso-- Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik inclinó su cabeza, ojos en Charles. ¿De dónde venía ese aroma?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discretamente volteó a su alrededor, queriendo ver si había alguien cerca de ellos. Alguien como Raven, porque ese aroma tan similar era de ella. Su destino.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Erik?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento, prosigue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles sonrió y no tardó en continuar con la plática. Ambos terminaron intercambiando número telefónico y agregando a WhatsApp. Charles también lo agrego a Facebook, aunque Erik rara vez utilizaba su cuenta, aún así lo aceptó.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Con el paso de los días, Charles y Erik se hicieron cercanos. Platicaban muy seguido por WhatsApp de muchas cosas distintas por lo que ahora solían tener el celular en mano todo el tiempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Charles lo vió de lejos por primera vez desde su reunión, gritó su nombre y lo saludó. Erik se sintió algo apenado y sorprendido sin embargo lo saludó de igual forma. Y como siempre, al poco tiempo llegó Raven, que al darse cuenta que Charles volteaba hacia otro lugar, también volteó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y lo único que hizo fue fulminar a Erik con la mirada, y después se llevó a su hermano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... ¿Pero que --?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Raven lo más pronto posible, pero entre las clases, laboratorio y el proyecto de Charles, no tenía nada de tiempo.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles lo citó de nuevo en el mismo café y Erik esperaba poder preguntar pronto por Raven. Necesitaba hablar con ella y aclarar la relación que él tenía con Charles. Probablemente ella ya sabía de que era su destino y por eso su reacción al saber que solamente le hablaba a Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No podía enojarse, era normal y válido que Raven se molestase. Y ahora, Erik tenía que arreglarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando entró al café, Charles ya lo estaba esperando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perdí un café para ti, como te gusta. Espero no te moleste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Erik se sentó y solo entonces se dio cuenta que había dos cafés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Para nada, muchas gracias.” Sonrió y acercó el café. “Traje algunas ideas, y cambios. Necesito que los revises antes de que pueda seguir avanzando.” Erik sacó una carpeta de su mochila y se la entregó a Charles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras Charles se dedicaba a revisar los papeles cuidadosamente, Erik tomaba su café. Estaba sorprendido de que Charles fuera tan atento, hasta el punto de saber qué era exactamente lo que a Erik le gustaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahora se preguntaba si Raven era igual de atenta o si los hermanos eran completamente diferentes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Si tan solo Charles fuera su compañero, y no Raven…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perdón por tardar, se me hizo taaaan tarde.” Una voz conocida sacó a Erik de sus pensamientos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¡¿Raven?!” Charles preguntó sorprendido. “¿Qué haces aquí?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Cómo que qué? Habíamos quedado en vernos, ¿ya se te había olvidado?” Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonrió mientras se sentaba a un lado de Charles, ahora viendo fijamente a Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no recuerdo eso.” Dijo Charles, pero ahora estaba siendo ignorado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Entonces, tu debes de ser Erik, ¿verdad?” Torció los labios. y esa actitud le hacía sentir a Erik que no aprobaba de él. “Raven Xavier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik asintió, y tomó su mano. Esto se sentía algo similar, y quizá los hermanos si se parecían mucho, aunque su actitud era diferente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raven.” La voz de Charles hizo que ambos voltearan a verlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, Charles, de todas formas necesito platicar con ella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles lo miró sorprendido para luego sonrojarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un nudo dentro de Erik, del cual nunca se había dado cuenta que existía, empezaba a aflojarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No tenía idea de que tipo de sensación era esta, pero se sentía bien y quería más de ella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” una mano apareció frente a ellos, tronando los dedos. “Dejen de hacer eso enfrente de mi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik volteó inmediatamente a ver a Raven, y se disculpó. Charles sonrió y volvió a los papeles. Pasaron unos segundos y Erik pudo darse cuenta de un aroma suave y casi imperceptible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vamos, dejemos a Charles para que se concentre.” Raven se levantó de su asiento y Erik la siguió. A medida de que Erik se alejaba, pudo notar que el aroma suave desaparecía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trató de no pensar en eso mientras ambos salían del café y una vez lejos de toda persona que pudiera escuchar, se giró para enfrentarse a Erik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sé quien eres, te he investigado y te juro que si le haces daño a Charles o le rompes el corazón, te voy a matar con mis propias manos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Erik inclinó la cabeza levemente. “¿Qué?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya me escuchaste. Si le haces algo a mi hermano, te mato.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano entre tu y yo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu y yo no somos nada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Volvió a abrirla pero no sabía que decir sin sonar como un enfermo. “Hace tiempo percibí un aroma de mi compañero. Tú.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?” Frunció el ceño. “No soy tu compañera. Soy un alfa también.” Raven resopló.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik se acercó, tratando de olfatear sin tener un poco de vergüenza, y pudo detectar dos aromas. El de su compañero y un alfa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Tu eres un alfa? ¿Entonces de quién es el otro aroma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven volteó a ver sus ropas y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Espera, esto es un malentendido.” Colocó una mano entre Erik y ella, creando distancia. “El aroma es de mi hermano, el-” suspiró agobiada. “Ven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volvieron dentro del café y Raven se sentó al lado de Charles nuevamente. “Espero que hayas terminado lo que estabas haciendo, Charles, porque le debes una explicación a Erik.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles volteó a verlos confundido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik piensa que yo soy su compañera. Cree que soy un omega por el aroma que viene de mi.” Estiró el suéter holgado que vestía Raven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles le tomó unos momentos entender lo que sucedía, antes de echarse a reír.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No es gracioso, Charles. No se siente bien tener a un alfa tan cerca con una intención … extraña.” Sacudió la cabeza Raven y se recargó hacia atrás en su asiento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo siento, mi amigo.” Charles sonrió a Erik. “Lo que sucede es que… A veces Raven usa mi ropa. Ya le he dicho millones de veces que no lo haga, pero no entiende. Disculpame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Creo que no estoy entendiendo. ¿Es una broma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no lo es. Esta es mía.” Dijo tomando de la manga del suéter que Raven estaba usando. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sí, me lo ha dicho pero aunque su ropa es fea, esta cómoda. Y si sabes combinar el estilo, no se ve tan ñoña como él.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Me estás diciendo entonces que tu eres el omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven inmediatamente se inclinó hacia adelante, apuntando al pecho de Erik y gruñendo. “¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no es que él sea hombre y omega, pero no puedo percibir ningún aroma de omega, mucho menos el de mi compañero.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles sonrió y Raven volvió a tirarse hacia atrás.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eso es porque uso supresores. Es más conveniente y evitó malos ratos cuando salgo a divertirme.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik arqueó una ceja.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Se refiere a ir a tomar a bares, no a lo que estás pensando Lehnsherr.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik, me disculpo. Raven también lo hace.” Su hermana sólo entrecerró los ojos. “Es mi culpa por usar supresores, creí que sabías que yo era tu compañero. Permíteme empezar de nuevo.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik no sabía a lo que se refería con empezar de nuevo hasta que después de unos pocos días, pudo percibir el aroma directamente del cuerpo de Charles. Era un aroma único, suave y adictivo. Totalmente adictivo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Todo había sido un mal entendido pero en el fondo, Erik se sentía más que afortunado. Su compañero era alguien inteligente, atractivo, interesante y muy atento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de Charles y esas dos pecas en su nariz que le gustaban tanto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso en público? Estoy comiendo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y sí, tenía una hermana que aún no se acostumbraba a ellos, pero eso podía arreglarse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>